Aumento
Aumento é a habilidade de fortalecer os poderes e habilidades de si mesmo ou de outro. Aumento nunca foi demonstrado ser um poder ativo, mas apenas uma habilidade que vários seres aprenderam após a exploração das habilidades de seus poderes. Normalmente, quando usado entre duas partes, esse poder é aplicável apenas se a parte receptora for inferior de alguma forma à parte responsável. No entanto, é uma habilidade extremamente rara e poderosa, pois permite que o usuário torne seus poderes mais fortes e mais poderosos. Sabe-se que as Bruxas usam feitiços e poções para aprimorar sua própria magia. Métodos Poderes Billie Jenkins aprendeu a usar seu poder de Projeção para aumentar o poder de outra pessoa. Ela usou esse aspecto apenas uma vez, para fortalecer o poder pirocinético de sua irmã, para que eles pudessem derrotar um demônio que parecia impossível de ser vencido.The Torn Identity O poder da Empatia pode e irá automaticamente fortalecer e evoluir qualquer outro poder que o usuário possua se não puder desligar seu poder empático, pois todos os poderes estão ligados às emoções. Prue, durante seu breve período como empata, teve efetivamente todo o arco-íris de emoções humanas sob seu cinto, e em graus extremos. Esse fluxo excessivamente alto de emoções concedeu-lhe um enorme impulso de poder, a ponto de se tornar mais poderosa do que o demônio que se pensava ser invencível, Vinceres. thumb|Prue derrotando Vinceres com empatia e projeção astral. Seu poder telecinético foi o primeiro a avançar, a um ponto em que Vinceres, um demônio que era imune à bruxaria, ficou vulnerável a ela e até lhe permitiu realizar manobras que desafiam a gravidade, para que ela pudesse encontrar Vinceres golpe por golpe em mão clássica combate à mão. Também evoluiu seu poder de projeção astral, permitindo que seu corpo e forma astral acordassem brevemente ao mesmo tempo.Primrose Empath Ambiente O terreno que contém o Nexo tinha a habilidade de aumentar os poderes de quem reivindicar no terreno, sejam eles bons ou maus. Por esse motivo, as bruxas Warren reivindicaram a casa construída no topo do Nexo após o terremoto de 1906, e certos seres malignos tentaram tomar o Nexo para si. Is There a Woogy in the House? Seres mágicos podem entrar e sair do Limbo usando a água como um portal. No Limbo, aqueles com poderes descobrirão que suas habilidades aumentaram automaticamente em força ou evoluíram para novas habilidades. thumb|Paige orbitando a Adaga do Dragão sem chamá-la. Quando Paige entrou no limbo, sua telecinese orbitacional avançou automaticamente, permitindo que ela orbitasse um objeto e a alma de sua irmã, sem chamá-los. Quando Yen Lo, Phoebe e An Ling entraram no limbo, seu poder de levitação não avançou, mas evoluiu para o voo.Enter the Demon Feitiços e Rituais thumb|O poder combinado de três Prue. Prue uma vez lançou um feitiço para triplicar a força de uma bruxa na esperança de multiplicar seu poder telecinético; no entanto, esse feitiço não aumentou seus poderes, mas criou dois clones de Prue que compartilhavam suas habilidades, essencialmente dando a ela três vezes o nível de poder que ela normalmente possuía.Which Prue is It, Anyway? Fonte de Todo o Mal uma vez lançou um feitiço para aumentar o poder da Discórdia do feiticeiro Hogan, virando todos os mortais em São Francisco contra As Encantadas.Mortal Enemies Poções thumb|O poder de Russell avançou devido à poção. P. Russell uma vez triplicou a força de seu poder pirocinético através do uso de uma poção feita pelo feiticeiro Anton. A poção a fez mais forte e avançou seu poder em arremesso de fogo, que ela usou para combater o poder de criocinese de sua prima.Pardon My Past Artefatos thumb|Phoebe experiencing an astral premonition. Shuvanis e outros seres de posse do Olho do Mal, um antigo talismã cigano que é abençoado com a capacidade de aumentar, que eles podem usar para aumentar suas próprias habilidades. Lydia Nicolae possuía o colar e o usava para aumentar seu poder de Explosões Ópticas de Energia; o poder de disparar raios verdes de energia em um oponente a partir dos olhos do usuário. Durante o mesmo tempo, Phoebe estava enfrentando problemas com seus poderes, seu poder de Premonição estava inativo e ela mal conseguia levitar. No entanto, assim que tocou o talismã, seus poderes se tornaram ativos mais uma vez e até avançaram, permitindo-lhe experimentar o evento enquanto ela se projeta astralmente em seu eu futuro.The Eyes Have It Referências }} Categoria:Poderes